Olivia Bentley
Debuting at the start of the eleventh series, fine art photographer Olivia Bentley has featured prominently across two main series, and summer spin-off Made in Chelsea: South of France. Introduced as a former love interest of Sam Thompson, she initially clashed with Tiff Watson, though the two have since become friends. Olivia has since enjoyed a "holiday romance" with Francis Boulle, creating a love triangle and feud with Georgia "Toff" Toffolo resulting in a divide between the girl groups. Olivia later began dating Francis' close friend Fredrik Ferrier, and the two have since entered a relationship. Background Career Olivia herself works as a fine art photographer, having taught herself. Her work focuses on the naked female form, combining it with 'natural surroundings' influenced by her rural upbringing to depict a range of different emotions from her models.Olivia Bentley Photography - main page, accessed 22 April 2016 Olivia also models for her collection herself. She also produces galleries of her work, as seen by the one in her first appearance, but prior to joining Made in Chelsea, Olivia has showcased work at exhibitions at the Osbourne Gallery in October 2015, as well as a longer-running one at Space@50 from November 2015 until January 2016.Olivia Bentley Photography - events, accessed 22 April 2016 Appearances Series 11 :"We used to bonk..." :— Olivia reveals her history with Sam. thumb|300x300px|Olivia is confronted by Tiff over her admitting to having history with Sam at her exhibition at [[Asia House.]] Her first appearance in the series is at her photo shoot in Ham House and Gardens in south-west London. Olivia is taking nude photographs of Louise Thompson, Alexandra "Binky" Felstead, Rosie Fortescue and Jess Woodley. During this, she admits to Louise that she and her brother Sam used to sleep with each other, or "bonk." Olivia later joins Louise, Sam and Jamie Laing later in the day, following Louise telling Sam she knows of their history. Sam rebuffs it as being years ago, and Olivia jokes he is not her type, but that it would be good for them to hang out. Hosting her exhibition at Asia House, Olivia is approached by Sam's girlfriend Tiff Watson accompanied by Jessica Molly Dixon after Sam tells her about his history and earlier encounter with Olivia. Tiff tells her what she has said is inappropriate, and that her and Sam should not socialise.Series 11, episode 1: "I Used To Snog Girls In The Towel Cupboard...Naked", E4, aired 11 April 2016 Olivia catches up with Sam at his house after she gives Louise the exhibition piece featuring her. Sam recognises his friendship with Olivia, and that she is right to suggest his recent cheating has made Tiff insecure resulting in the current dispute. She also vents her frustration at Jessica Molly, who backed Tiff against her at her own exhibition which she wasn't invited to, having attended one before uninvited. At Alex Mytton's DJ set, Sam calls Olivia over during an argument between him and Tiff about her. Olivia explains her intention was to simply admit to a history with Sam as soon as possible and get any awkwardness out of the way, and that she has no problem with Tiff, only Jessica Molly. Accepting her explanation, the two hug, though Tiff remains unhappy at Sam's handling of the situation.Series 11, episode 2: "Everyone Dates Everyone... That's Just What We Do", E4, aired 18 April 2016 Gallery image:Oliviaphotography.jpg|Olivia collecting shots at Ham House for her Asia House exhibition. image:BlueMoon.jpg|One of her own works, titled 'Blue Moon', featuring herself, as seen at Asia House. References Category:Series 13 cast members Category:Series 12 cast members Category:South of France cast members Category:Series 11 cast members Category:Current cast